kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Admin Noticeboard/Archive Forum
Future of the Forum All too often we're seeing threads posted in the forums that aren't wiki operations related. This has to stop. Non-wiki ops threads don't belong here, they belong on Rangercrew or Rangerboard. And we must have told people that dozens if not hundreds of times. It's also not uncommon to see threads posted in the wrong section. So lets have a show of hands, who here, thinks that the forums are a nuisance, and should be deleted? We can have a Noticeboard talk page instead if we get rid of the forum. It's a simple yes or no vote. Do we keep them or bin them? Digifiend (talk) 17:51, 9 May 2015 :I vote to bin. The functionality of the forums is extremely flawed on top of that. The Admin section should not be viewable or editable by anyone who is not an admin. The Dumpster (trash) section should not be allowed to have new threads created there. We admins spend enough time managing the wikis, we shouldn't need to spend a significant amount of time cleaning up the forum of threads which do not belong. :Nbajammer (talk) 17:54, 9 May 2015 ::Bin the forum, but will that destroy the message wall on profiles as well? If it does, still bin the forum. People post on their own walls like it's a thread on a forum anyways. ::Ryousha (talk) 19:26, 9 May 2015 :::No, Message Walls are a separate feature. :::Nbajammer (talk) 19:27, 9 May 2015 :Some people genuinely have opinions that might improve the overall appearance of the respective wikis. I will acknowledge that not everything needs to be expressed and that we've all had a moment where we would like to withdraw a comment. However, if we remove the forums, there's a possibility that some people will not know whether or not their contribution will be accepted as part of the present information. There needs to be a means besides the forum that allows information submissions to be reviewed and verified. :Lokker G (talk) 01:56, 12 May 2015 ::That would be the talk pages of the article(s) in question, as well as the Admin Noticeboard that would go up and the Message Walls of the admins, as necessary. ::Nbajammer (talk) 01:58, 12 May 2015 :If the forum were to be binned, could I suggest that besides the Admin Noticeboard, we could add a board for latest Kamen Rider news such as scans on new forms, plot details for movies, or spy shots of filming sets, in order to make it easier for editors who which to add new information to articles on this wiki? :Gokyr586 (talk) 10:50, 12 May 2015 ::I don't think a news page is necessary, because the information would (and should) be put into the appropriate articles with citations. ::Nbajammer (talk) 21:47, 12 May 2015 :I would also say bin the forums. People are already messing around with it that it's a nuisance to me. :DiendTheTreasureHunter (talk) 15:09, 12 May 2015